bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiko Kuna
Reiko Kuna is the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13. His captain is Aroki Miru Samiru. Appearance Reiko is a Misunderstood, and is in fact hated by a lot of people, the 12th Division Lieutenant Zenz Draconis, who is his childhood friend form shinigami acadamy, Reiko has distinctive black tatto markings around his arms and chest. He has two scars along the right arm behind his shoulder,and side that he gained while fighting Izzaria Plentworth during trainning. Unlike most Shinigami, Reiko doesn't care if he kills his opponents, to him lifes a game as taught by his taicho Aroki Miru Samiru. Usually is found wearing a black Cloak that fits around his entire body. Zanpaktou usually located behind his back along the waist. Personality In terms of his attitude, Reiko is a psychotic 3rd Division member — violent, fight-loving, and rude. This has been noted by Kaname Myanamotu, among others. He loves fighting so much that he is willing to kill anyone with a sword, resorting to killing anyone with a sword that interfears with his intentions. However, Reiko does have a sense of loyalty and responsibility unlike many of the lower-ranked 3rd Division members and is fiercely loyal to his captain, under whose command he wishes to die. Reiko shares many personality traits with his division's captain, Aroki Miru Samiru, which explains why they seem to have so much respect for each another. Reiko considers fighting like a game, just as his captain does, and tries to get as much fun as he can out of his opponents, so much so that he would take deadly risks to drag out the fight for as long as possible. He also shares Aroki Miru Samiru's penchant for limiting his skills in order for fights to last longer (with the only difference being the fact that his eyepatch is restricting the use of his Reiatsu It was made by the 12th Division) Lieutenant Zenz Draconis.he considers the only honorable battles to be those that are fought one-on-one. Even the threat of death is not a reason to ignore this fact, as they believe that the winner is only to be determined when the other dies. He does consider surviving an otherwise lost battle good luck, as his captain taught him. Miroku Kotsu is his Zanpakutō. History Background Story Reiko Kuna's History Reiko Kuna, was your average human till he was killed in a car accident. his mother, his brother, died in that flame. but in time he became a wandering soul that had its regret, until a shinigami appeared to take him to a place called Rukongai. In that place the boy lived with a foster family,but in reality he wasn't aware of his death,but thought it was merely a dream. Countless times he's tried to awaken himself. until he as told by his foster father that he really was dead. Reiko's Eyes would widen the iris dilating as he fell to his legs in paralyzed fear,his tears would fall towards the ground echoing as it echoes into his ear drum. when all fell silent. a near by damn would have broken past its barricade causing a flood of water to wash out the town. and reiko with it. Unbeknown to himself the same captain whom saved him lifted the unconscious boy to the Seireitei to attend the shinigami academy. He would awaken in the 4th division barracks,sitting up reiko would look around with a bandage upon his head. looking up he noticed a 8ft man hovering above him with a beaming red light that shined in his face. and then he began to speak. "You boy, remind me much of myself. an i see the despair in your eyes.allow me to help you." Reiko would nod as he offers his hand to the man. and the man grabs his hand as well. Over time Reiko was old enough to join the shinigami academy. graduating at the top of his class,though his kido skill needed lots of improvement. Thats where he'd meet his fried Zenz Draconis, he to noticed the despair in his eyes and helped him get over it. Both would become unseated shinigami and parted there ways. Zenz to the 12th division and Reiko Towards the 3rd, he would remember the last thing zenz would say to him. "Since you don't remember your whole name, i shall give you a last name." reiko glanced at him and nodded. "Reiko Kuna, that will be your name." Reiko accepted. and there friendship would grow. When time came he'd meet the 3rd div taicho and glanced at him noticing that he was the same man whom saved him twice already. "I want to enter your squad" he'd say towards the man" and proceeded towards the testing. Both Zenz and Reiko would rank up as the years past, leaving Zenz at lt and Reiko one seat behind at 3rd. Reiko's prowess over water would also grow, and he had rememberd that it was his cry that triggered the flood. flashing back from all the trials up till now he glanes back at the most terrofying yet hardest transformation of his life. Aroki Miru 'Warui' Samiru 3rd Squad Taicho sits there playing the organ. the man moves with a steryoptypical crazy guy movements. he seems upset, reminiscing about the past. the music... is dark. strange. powerful. it shakes the squadhouse 3rd Div 3rd Seat Reiko Kuna (Shinn Toxx) would approach the 3rd squad barracks in search of his taicho. lifting his left arm,fully extending it forward would knock swiftly upon the wooden surface. " Aroki taicho, i'd like to have a word with you." Aroki Miru 'Warui' Samiru 3rd Squad Taicho slowly stops and gets up. the door opens. he is standing there looking down at shinn. "yes Warui 3?" 3rd Div 3rd Seat Reiko Kuna (Shinn Toxx) glances upwards at his taicho and would kneel down upon his left leg." My taicho, i admire your dedication and pride. and i'd like to further comply in walking along in your image. in mind, and in my way of life." Aroki Miru 'Warui' Samiru 3rd Squad Taicho looks at him. "watch it flow. thi sis your bloodright. you are now endowed with your own power. your unique reatsu that will truelly bring fear on another. however. understnad that this madness. is something one mus tundersand. soon you will start to feel pain. your soul will slowly die. it will be a pain that never leaves you." aroki laughs. "now do you understand me shin. you didn't when you met me" aroki walks over and attaches a small little drop of ink that forms a seal on reiko's eyepatch. it is a persnoality seal aorki can switch on and off. it woudl keep him safe, and others, for the time being. "seal on." aorki woul turn around. and look out with a chuckle Aroki Miru 'Warui' Samiru 3rd Squad Taicho looks at him. suddenly aroki would step back. surprised. he was actualy dumbfounded. th ealgorithms in his head had trouble deciding what to do. finaly he speaks up. "do you wish to be cursed to walk my way of life?" aroki holds up the steel hand and suddenly the yellow energy that is his fathers reatsu spikes up along it moving around it causing electrical reatsu and the feeling of bloodlust to spark along the air. he looks at it ask asking a question. 3rd Div 3rd Seat Reiko Kuna (Shinn Toxx) glances upwards, offering his right hand towards his taicho." I do wish to walk the cursed path that you walk my taicho" Aroki Miru 'Warui' Samiru 3rd Squad Taicho looks at him. aroki suddenly reaches out with the hand. the reatsu coursing though. "then your world will slowly decay. it was your decision." aorki would suddenly stop. the reatsu changes to aroki's black he then touches shins head and alows the reatsu to flow perfectly destrucive along reiko's body. it woudl fel unimaginably painfull, and even when it stops the pain woudl continue, it woudl be persistant. unending. causing the mind to slowly go insane, the chains of reality slowly going away. horrific. is a good way to describe it 3rd Div 3rd Seat Reiko Kuna (Shinn Toxx) hues would enlarge, iris dilated as he screams in agangy beyond control. it would appear as if a thousand years would pass idoly by. slow yet painful, the sounds of a clear ocean water would soon shift into tides of souls screaming, howling reaching to grab out and incarcerate those unsuspecting to its horrifying attraction. the island locate din the males inner world soon began to wither away into dust, replacing it with a massive sand storm. in the distant ruins would rise, trees decaying as millions of demonic souls would wander the lands . his zanpaktou miroku kotsu would glance at him as she accepted his decision. her once pure reiatsu would shift into a demonic tide though it would not change her personality. the male reiko would still be paralyzed upon his knees as if eons passed by, and off into the horizon a massive skull would appear resembling a demon of some sort which grinned widely with its fangs. and then the sounds of screams became more frequent 3rd Div 3rd Seat Reiko Kuna (Shinn Toxx) upon the stone surface. the large demon would carry a massive Axe much resembling that of aroki. Reiko would glance up, as the demon would stare down upon him. looking away briefly yet then facing the demon as it brings down its Axe upon him. showing it passage towards its world. And from then on his life has changed awakening a new chapter in his life's course. his journy continues.. Power & Abilities Zanjutsu|Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being ranked as 3rd seat officer in his division, his rank does not reflect his fighting abilities, which are of near-Lieutenant level. Naginatajutsu Master: Reikos Zanpakutō is a Naginata-type weapon while in Shikai form, Reiko uses it perfectly against other sword-type weapons. Hohō|Shunpo: Reiko has been seen using Flash Steps frequently, though he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents; this way he can fight more. Reiryoku|High Spiritual Power: Though only a 3rd Seat, Reiko boasts a high spiritual level and has the spiritual power level of a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. His spiritual energy is Blackflames. Enhanced Strength: Reiko obviously possesses a high level of strength. Enhanced Endurance: Reiko has been shown to have an incredibly high endurance. In his spar against the 13th division Captain Izzaria, who had not released her Zanpakutō, Reiko was losing with ease against the captian even when the he uses his Shikai. Enhanced Durability: Despite taking on a lot of wounds, Reiko can continue to fight against great odds. Zanpakutõ Miroku Kotsu * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Scatter Miroku Kotsu" Shikai Special Abilities/ Description: naginata This staff made from hemlock and Beachwood. It is 5'5" long and tapers from 6" circumference at the top to a pointed bottom. The top of the staff is hollowed out and a magically imbued clear-cut diamond is mounted within it. Along the shaft from top to bottom are runes inscribed in the wood that render the staff unbreakable and soul-bound to Reiko Kuna; anyone other than himself attempting to wield it will suffer a icey departure. The wood was carved by the weapon smiths of the Abyss, and was crafted in perfect harmony with the Kuna blood Lines, allowing Reiko Kuna greater control of them. He may manipulate them around the area or even himself with graceful finesse. He may also use the staff in conjunction with his Water & Ice Abilities.The diamond crowning the staff carries the Solar illumination of Light from reaitsu and the sun,moon and stars, and can shine fiercely allowing Reiko Kuna to see anything in an area that has been shrouded in darkness from energy/shadow effects. The staff is also a conduit for the 2 core elements. He can fire from its tip pure, high-energy forms of ice or water, in any intensity, shape or direction. The staff may also be used to send massive wide gusts of waves or ice shards out from it up to 300mph. He may also use it to manipulate molecular structures of water that the earth gathers up, causing violent earthquakes, and massive mountains or even volcanoes to rise from the earth. Using these effects together, Reiko Kuna could cause disastrous thunderstorms or even deadly mudslides. This staff also has one special ability,Kuna blood Lines Spiral. The staff will float around Reiko Kuna and spin in many directions trailing Kuna blood Lines reiatsu creating a pinwheel of Abyss that can shield him from any incoming melee attack or even be sent by will to attack on its own. Using this in conjunction with elemental control can lead to devastating attacks. As Reiko Kuna is a skilled martial arts student, this staff can also be used by him as a formidable melee weapon on its own. * Bankai Not Yet obtained Relationships Zenz Draconis Reiko Kuna and Zenz Draconis have been best friends since before they joined the Gotei 13 and are often seen together in the acadamy. His trust in Zenz is great. Aroki Miru Samiru Reiko developed great respect for him, deciding that if he cannot defeat him, then he will fight under his command. Credits All content has been created by Shinn Toxx and reedited by him as well. Category:Shinigami